A Foxy memory
by fnaf67888
Summary: Logan tells his back story about his first time at Freddy fazbears pizza
1. Chapter 1

A Foxy Memory part 1 Backstory

Ok so before I begin let me tell how this will work

First the chapter and some of the beginnings of chapters are in

first person I was about 6 or 7 when I first went to Freddy fazbears pizza. It was a fun little place for kids. There were 4 main animatronics Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Freddy the bear, And the one I will never forget Foxy the fox. When saw the show with the band. They gave me a cold dark stare. I didn't feel comfortable so I went to the pirate's cove. When I walked in there I saw a large dark red fox singing. I saw some kids punching and kicking foxy "Hey leave Foxy alone!" I yelled. They didn't just call me names they beat me up. After they beat me up Foxy ran over to me. But then I blacked out. THE END I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic and stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

I was just sitting at home reading the news paper. When saw a article about Freddy fazbears pizza. "Job opening night watch camera control starting time 12:00 shift ends at 6:00." I ran out thinking this was my chance to see foxy again! "Hello and welcome to Freddy fazbears pizza!" a man said across room. "Um yes im here to apply for the job here." I said . "Yes yes of course follow me" the man said " My name is Logan By the way." I said. "Ok then Logan here are the animatronics and here is foxy too". The man said takeing me into the stage and then pirates cove. "Is there anything you need before you start later." the man asked. "No thanks im good." I smiled. I walked into the pirates cove to see "Hello foxy are you in here you probably don't remember me its Logan."I said. I heard a grinding noise. "Logan is that you?" Foxy said. "Yep its me." I said. I hid into the curtain with him. "I got the new job here." I said. Foxy ears perked up when he heard this. "Really thats great now we can see each other every day now!" Foxy said happily. "Yep ok got to go ill see you tonight ok." I said. "Ok then see you tonight then!" Foxy said. The end ok hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

I was at home getting ready for work when I got a phone call. "Are you ready for Freddy?"A deep voice growled. I just ignored it

Night 1

When I got to the pizzeria the man escorted me to my office "And here is your office by the way my name is Jon" Jon said. "Ok now there is something I need to tell you" Jon said. "The animatronics get really quirky at night so they kinda move around a lot and if they see you they will stuff you into a suite

and that will kill you so just watch out and only shut the doors when necessary so you can save power so just watch those cameras ok thats all" Jon said as he left the room."WHAT?!"I said scaredliy. Well I picked up the tablet and looked at pirates cove and I saw Foxy poke his head out he waved at the camera. I waved back. He ran down the hall. Foxy poked his head in and he walked in. "Hi Logan." Foxy said. "Hi Foxy". But then we heard a noise. " Check your cameras!"Foxy yelled. "Its ok I just knocked over something." I said. _Beep Beep _"That my cue see ya tomorrow foxy." I said. The end hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Like yesterday I was getting ready for work and then I got another phone call. "Were coming for you." a high pitched voice said. Now I was getting scared. But I still went in to work. **Night 2** When I showed to work Jon had a concured look on his face. "Logan has any of the animtroincs came into your office." Jon said. "Um um no where did you get that idea?" I said scaredliy. " Just a thought but if you are lieing I swear YOU CAN GO RIGHT TO THE UNEMPLOYMENT LINE BEACASE YOU WILL BE FIRED!" Jon yelled. "Sir yes sir." I said as I walk to my office. "Ok then im going then." Jon said as he walked out the door. A few minuets later in my office foxy walked in. He noticed the nervous look on my face. "Hey are you ok?" Foxy said concured. "Um i-its nothing."I said with a fake smile on my face. Foxy rolled his eyes "Logan I know a real smile and a fake smile tell me whats up." Foxy said "I told you its nothing."I said. Then I blacked out. When I woke up Foxy was sitting chair. "Thank god your alright!" Foxy yelled. "ya guess I am what happened while I was out?" I said "Not much." Foxy said. My alarm went off 6:00 Am" I said bye to foxy and left. Then end stay tuned for part 5!


	5. Chapter 5

I went into work to find Jon was not there."Hello Logan." a deep voice said, "Who is there?" I said shaking. "NO ONE IMPORTATNT!" a evil voice boomed as a lead pipe swinged at me. I quickly dodged. I backed into another body. It grabbed me. They put a blindfold on me. I felt some rope on my arms and legs. I heard a door lock. "HELP!" I yelled. A shaked the blindfold off. But I heard a loud burst. A pipe busted and the room was filling with water! I struggled but I couldn't get loose. I heard a bang on the door. The water was up to my neck. I took a deep breath and went underwater. I was finally able to stand up. I kicked the door and tried to get it opened. I kicked really hard. I wouldn't budge and I can't breath at this point. I finally got the ropes off and I swam up. There was a little air patch. For one last time I kicked the door really hard... It opened. I fainted


End file.
